Russian Roulette: Entity and Fatality
by EllieRenee18
Summary: "And then I get, a scary thought, that's he's here, means he's never lost..." Natasha Romanoff, just running all alone trying to get some time alone without interruption. But with an unexpected turn of events, all she has left is her life on the line. All because of some inhumane and twisted game, a game the people like to call, Russian roulette.
1. Chapter 1

_Take a breath, take it deep, "Calm yourself," he says to me_

_If you play, you play for keeps_

_Take the gun, and count to three_

Every bad thing that I have ever done up to this point has caught up with me. I never knew that such a thing could happen to me, but here I am, in the middle of some twisted game that I never thought possible. Every morning when I wake up, I pray to some person upstairs who I do not even know is real or not real. I just take it for what it is, and if the prayers come true, then maybe it is just some weird coincidence. It was going to be just a normal day today. Or so I thought. I got up, showered, ate breakfast, and then decided to take a quick walk on the bike trail near my home. As I was walking, I noticed something moving in the trees. My guard came up quickly as I reached for my invisible gun that I thought I had holstered on my left thigh. Stupid me. I never go anywhere without my gun but for some reason this morning I left it at home. Guns have always been my thing, but right now, I am not feeling one hundred percent likeable to them. In fact, the gun he is cleaning right now would bring me such joy to just see it sinking to the bottom of the Atlantic at this moment. This man kidnapped me this morning. Before I could defend myself he shoved a piece of cloth over my mouth which smelled like chloroform. Next thing I knew, I was in some old dingy basement tied to a very uncomfortable wooden chair. As far as safety goes, I know that Clint and the rest of the gang are probably out there looking for me right now. This would normally make me brave knowing that I could be out of here any minute. But softly fear creeps inside of me because I know that I do not have my phone with me, so therefore, what little hope of them finding me is lost. Why? Because my phone contains a tracking device. We are supposed to always have our phone with us at all times. But I just wanted to take a little walk without having interruption for once. How I wish now that I would have screwed no interruption and just brought it. As I am thinking this, he turns around and looks at me with the most awful and sickening smirk. He then walks over to me and bends down until he is right up in my face. I can smell his breath and let me tell you, it is not pleasant. It smells as if his daily diet consists of beer, cigarettes, and most likely marijuana.

"So you are awake now, ay? Sorry about the chloroform sweetheart. It is just the only way I could get you. God you are so much prettier with your beautiful green eyes opened, and those lips." He went to touch them, but I hurried and jerked my face away. Normally anyone that is in higher demand than me would get angrier by this action, but this just seemed to turn him on more.

"You sure are a feisty one, ay? Anyways, I think it is time we get acquainted with each other. My name is Bryan, Bryan Jones, what's yours?" I did not want to tell him my real name so I came up with one of my variant names that I use while undercover at SHIELD.

"Natalie Rushman."

"Natalie Rushman. What a pretty name to go with such a pretty girl, ay? You are probably wondering why I brought you here, ay. Well, little darling, I want to play a game with you. It is called Russian roulette. Ever heard of it sweetheart?" When he said this I took a deep breath. Russian roulette is one of the most suicidal games ever invented or played.

"No need to get all worked up sweetheart. Calm yourself all right." After he says this I knew that I was never going to ever see Clint again. Thinking of him made my heart ache. How bad I just want to tell him that I love him and always have since Budapest. But now I will never get the chance. What is happening to me? I normally do not let my guard down and I fight until I cannot fight anymore, which is hardly never. But for some reason right now, I simply cannot find the urge or strength to fight. This is karma for every huge thing I have done.

"Now Natalie, sweetheart, let us go over the rules of the game. Just a little smooth directions so in case you do not remember how this game goes. Everything I say you must do. And little by little everything that I say must go according to how I plan. Rule number one, when you play, you play for keeps. Second rule, you will close your eyes when I say, take the gun, and then when I say start counting, you will begin counting to three. Clear, ay?"

As he was going over the rules I tuned him out. I already know how this game goes. Not only have I witnessed it from many missions that I went on, I have also seen many a movies with this sick and inhumane game. The 1978 movie "The Deer Hunter" with Christopher Walken, Robert DeNiro, and John Savage comes to my mind. When they are prisoners of the Vietnam War and they are forced by Viet Cong soldiers to play several rounds. That movie was one of the saddest and heartbreaking films I have ever seen and I am normally calm and collected. But now I have no courage except fear. And the saddest part about it is I have no understanding of why now all of a sudden.

**Author's Note: This story is being based off of Rihanna's song, "Russian Roulette." I hope every reader enjoys and reviews on how they like it so far. I will update soon!**


	2. Author's Note

AN: I am writing so many different stories right now and I was wondering if people would want me to continue this current story or not. Please tell me if so.


End file.
